killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
The Commando is a perk in Killing Floor. Overview The Commando is a mixture of team support and power. Commandos support their team by making every Stalker near the Commando visible, while their ability to see health bars helps them see how close an enemy is to death and see enemies approaching before they're easy to see. On offense, the Commando receives several weapon buffs. The Bullpup becomes very effective with theses buggs, which turn it into a very effective crowd-control weapon against weak enemies. Their base reload speed decrease makes it easier to use weapons that are powerful but have long reload speeds. Perk Stats Tactics *The Bullpup is the Commandos' bread and butter. The buffs the Commando gives the Bullpup makes it perfect for taking down lots of groups of weak enemies quickly. The lowered recoil makes it very easy to decapitate enemies. *The Flamethrower is a great weapon for Commandos to use, even though they don't have any specific buffs for it. It lets them take down groups of weak enemies with ease, while the decreased reload speed allows them to get back into the action earlier. *Use health bars to see what enemies are coming. If a health bar is lower than the rest of the health bars, it is a Crawler. If the health bar is higher than usual, its a Scrake or Fleshpound. *A Commando with a Bullpup is cheap, money-wise, and very effective. This is great for those that want to save up money for bigger weapons later in the game, such as the LAW, but still want to do lots of damage to enemies. *When using the Bullpup as the primary weapon, pack a side arm, such as the Handcannon or the Shotgun. The Bullpup's high rate of fire means that it is very possible to run out of ammo before the wave,ends, especially if there are a lot of enemies. The 9mm Handgun doesn't really cut it for long-term usage, so pack something stronger. *The Commando starts losing steam later in a game when using just a Bullpup. The Bullpup isn't powerful enough to take out Scrakes and Fleshpounds easily. Instead, Commandos can double down on taking down weak enemies by packing a Flamethrower, or grabbing a Hunting Shotgun to take down any Scrakes that get too close while they deal with weak enemies. *The Bullpup is most effective when close to enemies, so pack some Armor if possible. You're going to be close to enemies, so you'll need some protection just in case a single enemy slips through and starts attacking you. Recommended targets Clot The Commando is perfect for taking out groups of Clots. Decapitations are easy and very powerful when using a Bullpup against a Clot. The fast rate of fire means that a group of Clots can quickly be cut down. Stalker Commandos are a Stalker's worst enemy. Commandos can reveal where a Stalker is to the entire team, making it easy for teammates to find and pick off Stalkers before they get too close. The Bullpup can also make quick work of Stalkers, especially if a bullet hits her head. Groups of them are a piece of cake with the Bullpup. Gorefast Commandos can also do lots of damage to Gorefasts with the Bullpup. A bullet or two to the head will decapitate a Gorefast, making it much easier to finish him off. With some practice, it is very easy to kill two Gorefasts and a Clot or two with a single Bullpup magazine. Patriarch The Commando is one of the most useful classes to use against the Patriarch if they pack a Bullpup and Flamethrower. Commandos can set the Patty on fire in order to keep constantly damaging him while he's roaming around. This can help trigger his retreat sequence before he gets too close to the team, which is a big help. Their ability to reveal cloaked Stalkers also works on the Patty while he's cloaked, allowing the team to track his movement and keep the pressure on him. Finally, if the Patty attempts to heal, a few Bullpup bullets will cancel his healing animation and make him try to find another healing location. Helping the Commando *Help a Commando get a Bullpup as soon as possible. If a Commando has just joined a game in progress, give them enough money to purchase a Bullpup. If you've found a Bullpup, point out the location to the Commando or pick it up, then give it to them. *In later waves, people with powerful weapons, such as the Hunting Shotgun, should help the Commando. They don't have the firepower to take down enemies like the Scrake and Fleshpound. *If a Commando is using the Flamethrower, make sure that no enemies get too close to them, even if their Bullpup can handle it. The less interruptions that the Commando has, the more effective they are. *Point out any Bullpup ammo sitting around in a level. Commandos always need Bullpup ammo because of how quickly the Bullpup eats through ammo. Category:Perks